Of Chaos and Love
by Toxic Wastenote
Summary: (Akatsuki Demon Kiera666 chapter 6. Mar 15) - I have been having a blast reading your fic and I actually only ran across your fic because I was looking for something else that I obviously didn't find but since you so graciously offered a chance for it Im going to make a request for what I was searching for in the first place, so as weird as this is going to seem I would...
1. Of Love and Chaos

_(Akatsuki Demon Kiera666 chapter 6. Mar 15)_

_I have been having a blast reading your fic and I actually only ran across your fic because I was looking for something else that I obviously didn't find but since you so graciously offered a chance for it Im going to make a request for what I was searching for in the first place, so as weird as this is going to seem I would flat out love to see a Discord x Eris (Discord R63) romance. I just think it would be so darn cool to see what Discord would do if he literally met a Female version of himself. Please!_

**-I have been hoping someone would ask this! It's finally happening! FRIDDDDDDAAAAAAAA! IT'S FINALLY HAPPENING!  
-SQWUAAAAKKKKKKKK!**

* * *

"Ah normal. Such a trivial and ever-changing term that truly has no meaning to life."

"The truly outrageous philosophy these ponies have adapted to in order to live by so they feel they have control over what they do not understand nor can contain in this world."

"The idea brings a chuckle to my head-"

"A smile to my face-"

"Knowing we have this more thought out-"

"And better understood-"

"Than any of those little pretty ditty ponies-"

"Could ever even dream of achieving-"

"In their entire-"

"Mortal-"

"Lives."

"Well put Eris." Discord raised his glass of chocolate milk counter to his female double. "A toast to us."

Eris copied his movements with a smirk of her own. "To us and the chaos we live by."

"What those ponies could never understand the joy of!"

"Here! Here!"

Both clinked their glasses and drank what most would suspect would be the chocolate milk in the glass, but rather they both sipped the glass from around the milk and tossed the remaining milk behind their backs and off their giant cotton candy cloud to the ground where they both explode on poor random ponies below. The echoing yelling from below signaled the two explosive drinks had found the 'randomly' selected targets.

"_AHH! MY BEAUTIFUL COFFIURE!" _

"_MY DAZZLING COAT!"_

"_ELUSIVE YOU ALRIGHT?"_

"_I'M FINE DEAR RARITY, BUT YOUR MANE!"_

"_AND YOUR COAT!"_

"_WE NEED A SPA DAY STAT!"_

"_AGREED!"_

"Bull's-eye!" Eris laughed "two pansies down!"

"And four to go!" Discord finished while laughing with her.

"Ahhh, now this is what life is meant for." Eris sighed happily.

"Talking to yourself as the opposite gender while knowing half the ponies you know are currently rutting each other?"

"Coorectamundo. They all think they're being so secretive about it. I've seen Solaris wearing his regalia crooked FOUR times!"

"Think Artemis and Luna have the two sun butts beat. Luna's been caught changing her own sheets NINE times in the past two weeks!"

"Oh yeah? I've seen Lucy and Rarity sharing the sack at least FOURTEEN times!"

"I've caught Pinkie and Berry sneaking out together TWENTY times!"

"Sparkle Butt Male and Sparkle Butt Female are flat-out LIVING together! I've heard the yelling from Canterlot!"

"Well what about us?"

Eris paused, confused and surprised by what Discord said. "What _about_ us?"

"Why don't we have sex?"

Eris stared at her male self… then laughed. "Th-that's a joke right?"

Discord shook his head. "Nope. I don't see why it would be. There's no doubt that all the others are sleeping together so why don't we?"

"Maybe because it's weird?"

"Well what about this," Discord proposed with open arms "we two are the only draconequui left in the whole world. It's kind of our responsibility to repopulate our race, isn't it?"

Eris frowned, "Or are you just making crap up so you get me in the sack?"

"Maaayyyyyyybe."

Eris just sighed at his antics. Why was the male her so pig headed? "You know what? Fine. I got nothing better to do anyway. And if I sit still all day I'm _literally_ going to explode."

Discord grinned at her before he raised a talon and in one snap both chaos incarnates were gone from their candy cloud in the sky.

* * *

Eris realized he had made them reappear in a room made out of curtains of red that she suspected were satin, and a large four post bed with red sheets and pillows was in the center and surrounded by white lit candles.

"Isn't this a little cliché?" Eris asked while smirking.

"Discord tapped a talon on his chin, "Well you are me as a chick. I'd figured you'd want some _privacy_."

Eris jumped up on the bed, "Doesn't matter if it's here or on sun butt's and sun flank's bed." She crawled up to Discord and straddled him, "Show me how chaotic you really are."

They kissed, fast and hard, and Discord's paw found its way to Eris's back and started messaging her muscles. Eris moaned into the kiss and bucked her hips on his stomach in response. Her fur causing friction at his crotch that sent pleasurable vibrations up his spine.

Discord moaned and found the spot in between Eris's mismatched wings and pressed down on it, causing Eris to release his lips and gasp in ecstasy. "Ah! Oh!"

"You like that don't you?" Discord rubbed circles into her sensitive spot and got her to moan in rhythm to his movements.

"H-How did you kn-know I-I'm-"

"I'm you remember? I have the exact same sweet spots, except you seem to be _a lot_ more sensitive than _moi_. Must be a mare thing."

Eris groaned as he ran his fingers over her feathered wing and delicately tugged at her feathers. A sharp gasp escaped her mouth as he dug his claws into her wing. Not enough to hurt her mind you, but enough to send volts of pleasure to her brain and fem-hood.

"Ah! Oh Discord yes!" Eris sped up her grinding hips, forcing him to rise and harden with a sadistic smile and a groan.

"You like that? What about this?" He put his muzzle into her soft neck and found the soft, ticklish spot he knew would be there right under her jaw bone, causing her to squeal. He nipped her with his snaggletooth and heard a melody of moans and giggles from her mouth.

"D-Discord st-stop! Ah ha! Th-That's not fair! Ah hahaha!"

"Since when do we care about 'fair'?" He went back to nipping her neck delicately and pinpointing all his own sweet spots on her body. Every little love bite made Eris giggle and moan in a mixed form that sent vibrating pleasure throughout her body.

"Stop- stop teasing me! Hehe! Ah ha! You- you dick! Haha!"

He bit down hard and Eris yelped. Discord carefully rolled her neck's skin in-between his teeth and flicked his tongue over the new bruise. When he pulled away, he left a dark and wet hickey covered in his saliva that he trailed up and down her neck via his tongue.

"Oh you'll get to him soon my dear," he caressed her thighs with his hands and kneaded her muscles slowly "but for now just enjoy the game."

Discord's talon slid under her waist and down below to her moistening fem-hood. He slipped a finger inside of her slowly and then caught her lips in a kiss before she could finish her gasp and yell out. He let his finger slide in and out of her mound as it got more and more slippery with every little wiggle he did with it inside of her.

Eris let out her muffled moans into her counter partner's lips. Her hips moved in the air above the bed and Discord in harmony with the male's fingering. His talon's ruff texture only rubbing her walls in all the right ways and furthering her pleasure. Then Discord slipped in a second finger into her and she moaned loudly and separated for a gasp of air.

"OH! Just like that Discord! I want you inside me! Now!"

"Oh really?" the male draconequus asked. "Well what if I try three claws?" He slipped a third digit into her wet cave and she cried in delight as he picked up his pace and filled her with his fingers.

"Ahhh! Yes! That's it! Deeper! Deeper Discord! I want you to fuck me already!"

"Mmmm, not yet. Let's just see how much work it takes to get you to cum."

Eris lolled her tongue out as he thrust her pelvis with his fingers alone. Her drops over his talon were becoming faster and dropping from higher above. Small kitten like whimpers escaped her lips as she grit her teeth and pulled his fingers into her deeper. She wanted him inside of her so, SO bad! She wanted to be filled with his rock hard cock and have him send his hot and burning seed deep inside her inners. She wanted it. She _needed_ it!

"DAMN IT DISCORD! FUCK ME! FUCK ME NOW!"

"Not _yet_," he purred in her ear, making her shudder and whimper loudly. "I know you can scream louder than that."

"AHHH! DISCORD!" Eris thrust more and more, trying to get relief so he would finally give her what she needed.

Then he hit her G-spot and Eris collapsed over him. Her moans screeching to the top of her lungs for that brief second as Discord grinned triumphantly. Her back seized up as he rubbed and played with her wet and round sweet spot, his thumb flicking and rubbing her clit. Eris cried out as she felt her body tense up and she gushed her warm juice over Discord's talon and over his stomach as she pant loudly. Her eyes brimming with tears and her tongue hanging out, she babbled praise into his ear as she flinched and thrusted her body on his stomach, all before she gave out and breathed heavily over his chest and mumbled incoherent sentences.

"Oh Eris that's all it took? A little fingering? Are you _that_ easy?"

Eris growled at him but couldn't manage a reply. She wanted to bitch at him, say she was _not easy_, but her throat was caught with her senses pleading with her to just shut the hell up and let him ravage her already.

"Do me a favor and roll over dear?" he requested.

Slowly, Eris rolled off his body and on to her back next to him. Discord straddled her waist with his legs and from the angle Eris had when she raised her neck she could see his cock that was rock hard and towering high at, at very least, a foot tall and five inches thick. But as intimidating a size as it was, it was his dominance that unsettled her. She had been with other stallions (or more correctly other males of other species) before and they were all the same. She had been the conqueror of Equestria and they were scared little boys (and awkwardly a few girls) that were hoping to be able to take her on and brag for the rest of their lives they banged _The Bitch of Chaos_. And that was literally what they referred to her as.

Discord rubbed her hips sensually, making her blush and very soft moans escaped her. She figured he would lie on top of her and start thrusting, but she was extremely confused when he lifted her lizard leg and placed it over his shoulder.

"What the- the hell are you -ah- doing? Why are you –ah ha!- lifting my leg?"

"What? You expected missionary? When did you get so _boring_?"

Eris's eyes narrowed and she growled. "What the FUCK did you just call me?!"

"Wait, have you ever had anything _other_ than missionary before?"

Eris grit her teeth and blushed, unable to look him in the eyes. "W-well uh, not- technically…"

"What does technically mean?"

"Well uh… n-no."

The suffocated chuckle that came from Discord only lasted a second before he cracked up laughing at her. And even though Eris knew she would have done the exact same thing if the situation were reversed, she still turned her face away from him and covered her head in shame and embarrassment. Discord, finally stopped laughing, saw her sudden push away from him.

"Eris come on. You know that's just me being a jerk."

"You think I _chose_ to only have _one_ move?" Her voice came out muffled from under her paw/claw. "It wasn't something easy to do yuh know! I'm taller than any other creature and the anatomy alone is hard for any stallion to understand! They see me and they know they can't mount me and I'm too big to match up to in size. Missionary was all they could do! I didn't_ choose_ to be _boring_!"

Discord couldn't help but feel something in his chest. Something tight and made it harder to breath. Oh what was that feeling? Pity? Something like that, it was feeling bad for another. He personally never had that problem. He was well-endowed enough for any mare's taste and as for any issues he easily could fix them with changing shape or size. He was long enough that he could mount and tall enough that he was in power, but to have those characteristics from a female point of view only seems to make things difficult.

"Ah, Eris, don't be so ashamed."

Eris refused to look at him, keeping her head turned to the side and covered. Too embarrassed to face him.

"Eris, at least look at me."

She shook her head. She didn't want her counter partner to see her when she's weak.

"_Eris_." She felt something touch her lion paw. Something soft, something easing her hands off her face. When she had no choice but to look with her hands removed from her blushing face, she was instead met with lips that gently touched her's and the feeling of soft fingers stroking her hands' palms.

As much as she wanted to be angry with Discord, and she oh so wanted to, she moaned into the kiss and her lips parted. His tongue slipped into her maw and they played with each other's snaggleteeth. The soft feeling of his stroking her sides sent shivers up her spine, pleasant moans muffled from her mouth filling the room. Separating for air made her wish for more, the parting of their lips drawing whines from her.

"Eris, you never have to be embarrassed around me," he whispered in her ear "and you won't ever have those problems again."

She felt him tracing her lower lips with his member, teasing her already moist opening painfully. She moaned. "Discord," her voice sent pleasure through his body "fuck me."

He gripped her raised leg at his shoulder by her knee and repositioned the other leg against his side, aligning his lower half to her access point. In one thrust he hilted her, a loud moan came from the female- _his_ female on the bed as she gripped the sheets in her balled up fists and cried out in pleasure. "Oh Discord! Yes!"

Discord found a steady pace as he plowed into Eris repeatedly. He held back all his own moans to hear her's and all her gasps of pleasure. The steady rhythm of him thrusting into her wet fem-hood driving her crazy from the new position he's using.

"Ahhh! Discord! Oh! Right there! Right there baby!"

The beat held through another ten minutes before Discord flipped her into the next position he wanted her to try. Her legs raised above his and her heads with her hands grasping his head while panting and he held her at the sides as he penetrated her through _The Anvil_. That one had been second on his list because the whole point of this was to make a draconequus foal right? Eris cried his name as he deeply penetrated her on her back and she felt him nailing straight to her cervix.

Discord sat on her one leg while hold the other to his opposite side and thrusting his hips into her on her back with _The Pretzel_. From that angle he had Eris felt their bodies combine and their shapes meld into one form. As if nature had designed them to be this way. The force driving her mad through her screaming and his grunting.

In _Reverse Cowgirl_ Eris rode Discord like an animal and he held her hips softly, even slapping her rear once or twice to hear her whine erotically as she cried for him to never stop. Her hair soon drenched in sweat and her hips burning with all the thrusting sending her over the edge for the second time that evening.

"Gaugh! Discord! I- I'm gonna- gonna- AUUUGGGGHHH!"

Spraying over his hips and bucking furiously to get the most out of her orgasm, Eris held his legs tightly and let her tail drift to his and connect as if they were holding each other. Eris felt the cold sweat drip down her face and the cum slide down her hips as she felt the pleasure diminishing, when Discord wrapped her in his arms and laid her on her back again.

"I want to please you Eris. I want to fill you until you're stuffed."

He went into _The Pillow Driver_ with his arms propping him up and her grasping his neck with her legs wrapped around his lower waist and back, pushing herself in sync with his determined thrusts as he built her back up again right after she had climaxed. Her rear was propped up with a red pillow to take pressure off her back and to tilt her to the right angle for Discord to pound into her harshly. He felt himself nearing his own end but was determined to have her writhing in pleasure again before he was finished.

He got her legs raised in the air and used his arms to shift himself into _The Mountain Climber_ where he drove into her faster and harder from the increased height. Eris's tail re-tangled with her lover's tail and she grasped for his chest through the amazing and never ending pleasure.

"D-Discord! Oh! I- I can't- can't hold out –OH!- much longer! Ah yes!"

"Rah! I'm almost- almost there! Just- a little- longer!"

Discord pulled her up and into his lap and guided her hips in _The Squat Thruster_, diverting his mouth's attention to her soft and sensitive neck. Eris was practically screaming as she drove him deeper and deeper inside of her to the point she had believed he was actually pushing past her cervix. She ran her hands through his short black mane, babbling into his ear that she loved him.

"Oh! Oh! Discord! Yes! Ohhh! Fuck me! Fuck me harder baby!"

"Augh Eris! I'm- almost- there!"

"Keep going Discord! Keep going!" She slammed herself down onto him with a large gasp. "I want you to fill me!"

Discord found himself at the end of his rope, and he chose to play his last move on her. Wrapping his arms around her waist and exiting her for a moment, he rolled them over and propped her lower waist up with the same messy pillow from before, and he towered over her on his knees and holding himself up by his hands. Finally settling in _Downward Dog_ position and reentering her with all his might to hear her erotic cries of joy to feel his cock fill her once again. The burning and welling inside Eris's stomach getting to the point that the froth was boiling over in the pot of her arousal. Too much to hold inside of her anymore, she finally gave in first of the two.

"AHHH! DISCORD! I'M- I'M CUMMING! I'M- AUGH! DISCCCAAAAUUUUGGGGHHH!"

Her vaginal muscles tightened around her lover's cock once again and it set him over the edge as well. He roared to the sky, "ERRRAAAAAAAUUUUGGGHH!" and began filling his counter partner's womb with his hot and sticky chaos seed. His load being too much for her to hold and leaking out from her and spraying the bed with his and her juices. He unloaded shot after shot into her and painted her inner walls white as he stayed deep inside of her to manage keeping in as much as he could. With one final mighty thrust he finished and they both pant in exhaustion from the hours of time they just spent burning up energy.

As much as both of them wished he didn't have to, Discord slid his penis out from Eris's now properly pumbled pussy. The white jizz ended up leaking from her and from him in equal waste as Discord tiredly rolled off of his lover and plopped down in bed to have her snuggle up to him. Her head rested against his long neck and her arms found their way around his chest as his arms did the same to her, holding her closer to him despite the sticky mess they had under and on them.

"Discord?" Eris whispered so quietly it was barely audible. Luckily Discord had heard her over his own panting.

"Yeah Eris?"

"Do you- do you love me?"

He craned his neck to look at her. Not just the only other member of his race, or the female he just had sex with for nearly six hours at least, but the only other creature to ever know what he truly went through. Being an outcast in a world of judgmental ponies and being stuck in stone for a thousand years of torturous nothing. This beautiful girl who accepted him and he accepted her.

He reached his head down and gently kissed her forehead. "I believe I do Eris," he whispered "I believe I do."

"Good," she murmured as she closed her eyes "because… I love... you… too." Eris closed her eyes and snuggled into Discord more as she drifted off contently into sleep.

Discord followed her lead. Closing his eyes, he whispered one last sentence. "_I love you_." And he was out like a light

* * *

"_The batshit kind of love that makes no sense at all… and at the same time… all the sense in the world… That is us… You and me; a "WE."  
― __Steve Maraboli__, __Unapologetically You: Reflections on Life and the Human Experience_

* * *

**I know this took longer than expected but I wanted it to be PERFECT! This is something I have LITERALLY had dreams of! I've hoped for SO LONG that someone would ask for this, this is a dream come true!**

**I hope you all like it. It took a lot of types and retypes to get this the exact way I imagined it. And let me tell you it was NOT easy! It was like I could not be satisfied (hehehe!~) with anything I did! I guess I always imagined that if it were these two it would be for barely any reason at all, last for hours, and feature several different positions (and at that note the very first is called **_**Scissoring**_**) that all get extremely intense. I mean, the two entities of chaos NOT being hardcore? THAT means there's something to worry about! **

**But anyways this was a personal favorite of mine to type and post and thank you Akatsuki Demon Kiera666 for requesting this and for that here's a cookie! (::) Aw hell! I loved doing this one! Here's three more! (::) (::) (::) YAY! Hooray for me being the MLP:FIM lemon queen of my generation! **

**Hmmmm… Lemon Queen…**

**Oh I like the sound of that! (*Creepy Grinch like smile*) **

**:) **

**-Toxic Wastenote**


	2. Ten Months Later

…**TEN MONTHS LATER…**

"Awww! They're so cute!" Pinkie Pie squealed as she looked down at the new baby draconequui.

"SHHH! Don't be so loud! You'll wake them!" Eris whisper shouted at her. The four new baby draconequui lay huddled at their mother's side sleeping in her warmth and protection.

"It's just so amazing," Butterscotch said as he stood with Fluttershy "it feels like just last week you told us you were expecting and now here they are right in front of us."

The two mates lay with one another on a soft bed of cotton candy on the ground with their friends and royalty surrounding them. Discord lay behind Eris with his neck right by her head to keep an eye on his newborn children. Eris had her tail around her liter in a protective manner, as if a nest, and her head constantly pointed at the new babies that have instantly become her whole world. All their friends (both genders of the mane six) surrounded them in their own respective pairs of matching partners, and the two sets of rulers for both Equestrias stood smiling at the heart warming display. Ten months since their four miracles had been conceived. Ten months since Discord and Eris said 'I love you'. Ten months since their lives changed forever. It was hard to believe that such dirty acts had created such adorable new life.

The oldest of the group was a young male. Hs eyes of course were yellow with red different sized pupils that were currently closed in sleep. However, his body's fur was gray and his head's fur was cinnamon brown in reverse of his parents'. Atop his head was what would become two deer antlers when they grew, and his limbs were that of his parents' but in reverse, having the talon and paw on the opposite sides and his lizard leg and deer hoof in reverse as well. His wings were actually two matching white Pegasus wings that would certainly grow as he did. His mane was short and jet black just like his dad's was, but with a little hair tuft at the top of his head. And his tail was the lighter shade of his mother's with a black tail tuft at the end.

The second oldest was a female who actually had white eyes with red pupils of differed size and two little fangs in her mouth. Her head's color was a brilliant white and her body a soft chestnut color. The top of her head held two little blue goat horns that seemed shrouded in a sea of thick and pristine white hair atop her head and the white mane running down her neck in the back. On her back was a dark indigo bat's wing, and the other a perfect orange and black monarch butterfly wing that was striking in comparison to its counterpart on her back. Her left leg was a green lizard's leg, but her right leg was a zebra's hoof. Her right arm was a talon, but her left arm was a brown bear's paw. Her tail was a very soft violet color with a white tail tuft at the end. And lastly, though unseen, was the strikingly sharp-looking pointed tongue in her mouth, much like the tip of a knife instead of a serpent's tongue.

The third oldest, and second youngest, was another male. Two yellow and red eyes just like his parents' and brother's and a goat horn and an antler just as his parents' had. A small white hair tuft was at the top of his head that added a dark navy blue mane at the back of his neck, that lead down to his two dark red dragon wings on his back and his baby blue body. His head was gray but it was much lighter than his parents' had, much more of sterling silver, and his arms were actually two tiger paws of golden orange and black with little white paws. His legs actually ended up being two purple lizard feet which surprisingly had him as the most matched up one in the bunch. And his long serpent tail was a forest green with a lighter lime green for his tail tuft at the end of it.

The youngest of the group was the last female. This one was actually the one that stood out most in the bunch because she didn't match her parents' that much. Her eyes were white but with black pupils of matching size and one of sky blue and the other spring green. Her hair on her head was an extremely pale blonde that was a tad curly and it lead straight down her back like a normal pony's mane. Her head was a pale butter yellow with a ballet slipper pink as her body that held a white snow leopard's paw as her left arm and a polar bear's paw as her right arm. Her legs were a soft yellow lion's paw and a gray tabby cat's paw, that were leading down to her light pink tail with a white fur tuft at the end that had a blonde tinge at the tips of the hair. Her wings were a jet black dragon's wing and a counter white feathered wing with gray tinge at the tips of the feathers. And lastly, her head had one single unicorn horn the same pale yellow as her head. Truly the stand out in the small bunch.

"They're just so small and innocent looking," Rarity said getting a slightly closer look at the newborns without getting to close. Artemis had already made the mistake of getting to close to a draconequus foal when its mother is around once, and he was nearly charred alive by a fire pit that had somehow been poofed up right under his royal rump.

"Are you sure they're yours?" Elusive asked mostly jokingly but very slightly honestly "These little ones are just to calm to have come from you two."

'_SNAP!'_

"FIRE!" Elusive jumped up in the air comically with his tail on fire and hopping up and down while swatting at the flames to 'save his gorgeous locks'. Dusk Shine ended up making a bucket of water appear and having to magically throw it onto Elusive's tail, and while putting out the flames, drenching Elusive in the process. All eyes, especially Elusive's wet mane covered ones, stared at the new mother.

"Eris," Butterscotch said with a disapproving frown.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't do it!" Eris said in defense. Then all gazes, even Eris's, went to Discord. "Discord, did you do that?"

Discord simply put his talon around his wife's back and said, "_Nopony_ says my kids aren't mine."

The scene was quiet for a moment, before Pinkie Pie and Berry Bubble burst out laughing and were followed suit by the others, even Elusive smirked and chuckled at the new father's attitude.

"Have you chosen names yet?" Twilight asked.

Eris and Discord nodded in unison.

"We've already picked the names," Eris said before she nuzzled her oldest son and child "This little guy is Loki."

Discord ran his talon over his second son's hair tuft atop his head, "This little boy is Wiley."

Eris kissed the top of her oldest daughter's head, "This little angel is Calypso."

Discord drifted his tail's tuft over top of his youngest daughter's/child's tail, "And this perfect little sweetheart is Arcadia."

A collective 'aww' was the main response from the group as they saw the littlest one shift in her sleep with a very faint smile.

"They truly are adorable," Celestia chimed in.

"And it seems that your race will live on after all," Solaris added.

"Race shamce!" Eris said waving dismissingly "These little ones aren't just breeding stock, I love them. And I don't care who knows it. I love my children no matter what."

"Hay," Discord pouted "what about me?" His eyes got big and watery as if he were pleading.

Eris kissed his cheek, "Don't be jealous of your own children!"

"Jealous? The Lord of Chaos is jealous of nopony or infant," Eris turned away from him and nuzzled her first daughter "Hay! Pay attention to me! I'm declaring over here!"

Eris snapped back over to him. "Ha! You are jealous!"

Discord blushed and turned away grumbling, causing all the others to laugh.

"Awww, art thou _jealous_?" Luna teased him.

"Doth thou wish he was mama's main priority?" Artemis teased along with her.

'_SPLASH!'_

Both alicorns of the night sputtered and gasped as they were drenched from above by cold, ice water from a bucket that instantly disappeared with a flash once it was empty.

"Nopony teases my husband but me!" Eris yelled at them before she nuzzled her head under Discord's chin. "I love you. You know that."

He grinned, "Yes I do."

He did, he really did. Once a long time ago he had nothing and no one. Now he has Eris, he has Fluttershy and clearly Pinkie Pie, he has Butterscotch and Berry because of his other friends, but the most amazing part of all were the four little lives he created with his counter self. Four little voices would one day call him 'dada' and 'daddy' and go to him for love and comfort.

Yes, he really did know that Eris loved him. And staring at her and his children made him realize just how much he didn't just love them too, but he needed them to go on living.

"I love you too," he kissed her forehead blissfully. Knowing he meant what he said too.

He loved them. If he had to go through everything all over again to get what he had now…

…he'd gladly do it all over again.


End file.
